Huracán
by Naru630
Summary: Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo terminaría todo ese caos pero por el momento iban a disfrutar un poco el uno del otro. Naruto esperaba que eso durara para siempre y Sasuke solo pensaba en que, si aquella noche iba a ser la última de su vida, por lo menos podía presumir haber muerto con una sonrisa escondida entre unos bellos y rubios cabellos.


**Huracán  
UchihaNaru **

_**Tal vez muchos no estamos destinados a un final feliz.**_

Naruto observaba la ventana y la luna en lo alto del cielo con mucha atención, se preguntaba de nuevo si enviarlo a él para aquella misión no sería un grave error pues, aunque sabía lo fuerte que podía ser gracias a aquel demonio en su interior, aun no se sentía listo para pelear sin Pain, líder de Akatsuki y quien prácticamente había hecho el papel de padre para con él después de que lo rescatara hace cinco años cuando vagaba de aldea en aldea en busca de algún lugar en el cual encajar.

 **-Estarás bien, solo tienes que dejarte llevar -** Escuchar la voz de _su padre_ lo asustó, cuando miró a sus espaldas y alcanzó a distinguir su silueta en las sombras suspiró. Aun no se acostumbraba a sus entradas repentinas **-Ya hemos entrenado un sin fin de veces, tienes que confiar en ti y en Kurama -** La mención del demonio de nueve colas le hizo fruncir el ceño, un ataque de nostalgia lo perseguía, Naruto recordó cómo los aldeanos de Konoha, su lugar de nacimiento, siempre lo rechazaron y maltrataron por contener al demonio que en años pasados casi había acabado con todo y todos.

Él en aquel entonces no sabía porque lo trataban de esa manera, no sabía sobre Kyuubi o sobre sus raíces, durante mucho tiempo solo pudo aguantar toda clase de desprecios hasta que un día simplemente se hartó, cuando cumplió 7 años se convenció a sí mismo y huyó, aunque realmente no tenía un verdadero hogar del cual huir. El pequeño ya no estaba dispuesto a que lo denigraran de esa manera y nada lo ataba a aquel lugar, no tenía padres, no tenía amigos, a su alrededor solo había gente que lo odiaba sin razón. Fue así como durante seis meses vivió bajo techos de casas abandonadas de diferentes aldeas, algunas veces corría con suerte y gente de dichas aldeas le brindaba comida o incluso cambios de ropa. A comparación de cómo vivía en Konoha todo iba muy bien, lo malo empezó cuando se topó con algunos carteles de búsqueda con su fotografía, al parecer quien reportara alguna información sobre su paradero recibiría recompensas inmensas y, dada esta situación Naruto no podía ir por ahí como hasta ahora lo había hecho, tenía que esconderse de todos y eso cada día lo enfurecía más. ¿Qué importancia podía tener él para Konoha? ¿Por qué se tomaban tantas molestias por su huida? Él solo quería que lo dejaran en paz.

Para su mala suerte ANBUS de Konoha lo encontraron y lo persiguieron en las cercanías de una aldea de la cual desconocía su nombre. Naruto en ese momento lloraba no solo por estar huyendo como el conejo del lobo sino también por culpa de un dolor insoportable que le recorría, su cuerpo estaba sufriendo una extraña reacción que solo empeoraba la situación, sentía el enojo apoderarse de él y un dolor intenso en el estomago que no lo dejaba respirar.

Naruto no sabía lo que pasaba e intentó luchar contra aquello que le hacía jadear de dolor, a su corta edad Kyuubi quiso hacer aparición, el instinto de querer proteger a su contenedor le había obligado a tomar cartas en el asunto y, aunque realmente le daba igual lo que le pasara al rubio, también tenía que pensar en su propia seguridad.

Para bien o para mal fue en ese momento que Pain apareció, el ninja había sentido el fuerte chakra de Naruto a lo lejos y, llamado por la curiosidad, acudió a su encuentro. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando un niño chocó contra sus piernas, sus ojos enormes que cambiaban de color repentinamente de azul a rojo lo miraban aterrados, suplicantes de ayuda, sus ropitas rasgadas llenas de lodo y sangre, aquel desconocido poder... Todo Naruto lo conmovió y lo ayudó.

Los ANBU salieron heridos, tal vez incluso muertos. El pequeño realmente no recordaba nada mas allá de los brazos de aquel pelirrojo levantándolo del suelo y acunándolo en su regazo, el viaje seguramente había sido largo porque al quedarse dormido y despertar horas después no habían llegado a ningún lugar en específico, durante los días que duraron de aldea en aldea, según su salvador en busca de algo ultra secreto, él le contó a Pain sobre él y su decisión de huir de aquel lugar que solo lo había tratado mal desde que podía recordar, el mayor lo comprendió y le prometió un hogar, una familia.

Akatsuki había llegado a ser su todo a partir de ahí.

O bueno, por lo menos Pain, Konan, Zetsu y Hidan crearon lazos irrompibles para con él, los demás aun dudaban de sus capacidad, lo creían un niño, un inútil. En Konoha estaba acostumbrado a esos puntos de vista, incluso unos peores, ahí era diferente, en Akatsuki podía soportarlos porque tenía a personas que lo defendían, tenía a personas que lo apreciaban lo suficiente como para hacerlo sentir parte de algo.

 **-¿Quieres que Hidan vaya en lugar de Kizame? -** Cuando Naruto cumplió los 10 años Pain identificó qué era ese poder extraño que residía en su interior y tomó la decisión de que, aunque tarde o temprano se vería en la necesidad de extraer al demonio de nueve colas para hacerse de su poder, era mejor aprovechar las circunstancias y enseñarle a Naruto a controlarlo para el beneficio de la organización. Desde entonces Naruto fue entrenado por aquellos que fueron mencionados anteriormente y se le enseñó la historia sobre los demonios pero, en específico, sobre el que tenía dentro de él.

Y así, durante los siguientes años Naruto pasó de ser buscado por Konoha para ser buscado por casi todas las aldeas existentes, con 16 años Naruto se convirtió en uno de los criminales más peligrosos y Pain estaba orgulloso de él. Cada misión a la que iba siempre fue vigilado a lo lejos por el pelirrojo, recibía órdenes por medio de un pequeño intercomunicador y de esta manera no se salía de control, por lo menos no demasiado, lo justo para conseguir lo que querían. Es por eso que tiene miedo de hacer aquella misión solo, no sabe lo que podría hacer si se "dejaba llevar", aun así iría solo, no quería ser una carga para nadie.

 **-No, está bien. Tienes razón-ttebayo -** El rubio caminó hasta Pain y le sonrió tan falsamente como pudo **-Puede que no me agrade Kizame pero tengo que lidiar con él tarde o temprano -** El mayor lo miró detenidamente antes de suspirar, la hora de partir había llegado.

 **-Recuerda, ese pergamino es muy importante. Tienes que conseguirlo a cualquier costo Naruto -** Tampoco es como si pudiera hacerse de otra manera, si no se armaba del valor suficiente para matar a los demás, alguien lo mataría a él.

Es así como todo comienza, Pain explicó los últimos detalles al nuevo equipo y confió plenamente en que Kizame aprendería a trabajar con Naruto a pesar de estar tantos años por su cuenta, Hidan abrazó al pequeño aunque nunca antes lo había hecho, un mal presentimiento del cual no dijo nada lo preocupaba y, aunque muchos creían que estos asesinos no tenían corazón, por lo menos hasta ahora se comprobaba que dos de ellos si lo tenían.

 **-Tienen que llegar antes del medio día del cuarto día a partir de hoy, no lo olviden -** La aldea de los Remolinos los esperaban, Naruto y Kizame tomaron el rumbo destinado y, como fue previsto, llegaron al amanecer del día correspondiente. Y bueno, para que entiendan lo que pasará ahora tienen que conocer de qué trata tan peligrosa misión.

Todo se reduce a un pergamino.

Como muchos saben la Aldea de los Remolinos era reconocida por su especialización en sellos y, por diversión, habían decidido hacer una competencia, o más bien una masacre, para que el equipo ganador se llevara un pergamino con los sellos más sagrados y prohibidos de aquella región. El deseo de las aldeas por destruir o adquirir para su beneficio aquel pergamino fue tan grande que se decidió sacrificar a los mejores ninjas para tener una pequeña oportunidad contra todos los demás participantes ya que, como demandaban las reglas, solo habría un equipo ganador y, para decidirlo, todos los demás participantes debían morir.

 **-No tengas piedad, zorrito -** Kizame le sonrió con aquella grotesca hilera de dientes que se cargaba, Naruto viró los ojos y se colocó la capucha de Akatsuki y el sombrero de paja de tal manera que su apariencia quedará totalmente escondida, como era una competencia abierta no había necesidad de "camuflajearse", además de esta manera tendrían una gran ventaja, muchos ninjas al saberlos miembros de la organización más peligrosa de aquellos tiempos o no se acercarían o irían hasta ellos directamente para _acabarlos,_ algo que, con Naruto, todos sabemos que no iba a pasar ni en mil años luz.

La ceremonia de inicio no fue más que rutinaria, se presentaron a todos los participantes y en el orden en el que iban llegando se les otorgaba un número de identificación, Naruto tenía el número 14 y Kizame el siguiente a ese, como táctica muchos de los equipos buscaron aliarse con otros como lo fue el caso de Konoha y Suna, otros, como lo fueron Naruto y Kizame, decidieron trabajar por su cuenta y separarse para abarcar más espacios y victimas.

Y habiendo mencionado a la aldea originaria de Naruto, los dos ninjas que se harían cargo de llevar a toda costa aquel pergamino a su pueblo eran dos ANBU reconocidos por su gran fuerza y su esplendido trabajo en equipo, aun a pesar de llevarse tan bien como lo hacían Kizame y Naruto. Sus nombres eran Sai y Uchiha Sasuke y, aunque a muchos no les sonaba el nombre del primero, el apellido del segundo seguro les sacaba pequeños y muy bien justificados escalofríos.

La familia Uchiha era muy afamada e importante, aun cuando una masacre se llevó a cabo por miembros internos y a pesar de que ahora solo existían unos muy pocos, los Uchiha no perdieron su respeto y porte, Sasuke de 25 años y su hermano mayor de 27, Itachi, eran los más nombrados entre los sobrevivientes.

 **-Eh, Uchiha-baka, mira ahí -** El mencionado bufó ante el atrevimiento de su compañero pero aun así miró hacía donde se le indicaba, la competencia había dado inicio hace un par de horas y las instrucciones habían sido claras, la mitad de la aldea y parte del bosque que había cerca sería usado como campo de batalla, lo único que tenían que hacer era sobrevivir, muchos ninjas se habían escondido en cuanto se dio la campanada del comienzo, otros, tan confiados en sus capacidades vagaban con seguridad por las calles de la aldea, ellos eran uno de esos, ellos y el rubio que caminaba con gran tranquilidad de techo en techo mientras comía una enorme manzana.

Como muchos suponen ese jovencito era Naruto, el ojiazul había votado por ahí sus ropas anteriores y se colocó unos pantaloncillos negros con una camisa del mismo color, debajo de esta tenía una camisa de red y al rededor de su cintura mantenía un cinturón lleno de las armas necesarias para su defensa personal, cualquiera lo dejaría pasar por un blanco fácil y lo atacarían en el menor de los intentos, eso era lo que precisamente esperaba Naruto, que ellos llegaran a él para poder asesinarlos.

Con Sasuke y Sai no pasaría aquello, ellos sabían quién era, Uzumaki Naruto no era ningún desconocido en su región. Su deber debería ser matarlo o llevarlo hasta Konoha pero, uno, tenían otra misión más importante por la cual preocuparse y dos, sabían que no serían rivales para el menor. Temían que llegara el día en que tuvieran que enfrentarse al rubio y, si había algo que más aterraba a Sasuke, era saber lo que los latidos rápidos de su corazón querían hacerle ver, ni siquiera podía apartar su mirada del cuerpo que justo en ese momento pasaba frente a ellos en la hilera continua de techos, sus manos sudaron, su estomago se revolucionó.

Algo no estaba bien.

Por lo menos no con él.

Por otro lado Naruto, a pesar de haber notado la presencia de aquellos ANBU que tapaban sus rostros con mascaras que bien reconocía de Konoha, decidió dejarlos estar al no haber sido atacado por ninguno de los dos. No estaba sorprendido, seguramente lo habían reconocido. Además no estaba de humor, necesitaba un refugio para el anochecer, después de todo la competencia sería larga, más de lo que había pensado, si no conseguía suministros de comida y un lugar seguro y cálido para pasar la noche seguramente terminaría por morir de frío o hambre.

Los días pasaron, Sai y Sasuke jamás se separaron en ningún momento aunque no se soportaban el uno al otro, cuando se dio la oportunidad unieron fuerzas con los ninjas mandados por Suna, dos chicas, dos ninjas que pertenecían a la guardia personal del Kazekage que presumían ser fuertes y ajiles. Semana y media después y con el 30% de los ninjas participantes asesinados a sangre fría decidieron separarse en parejas, la chica castaña que tenía que aguantar el Uchiha era casi tan insoportable como aquella pelirrosa que había llorado su partida en Konoha a pesar de que él nunca se molestó en mirarla más de una vez en toda su vida.

También consiguieron ropa usada, necesitaba dejar el uniforme ANBU atrás, le resultaba un poco incomodo despertar por las mañanas con aquella cosa llena de sangre de unos pocos ninjas tontos que se atrevieron a pararse frente a él.

 **-Estoy harto de comer manzanas-ttebayo -** Por primera vez desde que le había tocado estar con esa chica Sasuke había logrado estar solo y, aunque hubiera preferido descansar, algo lo llevó a acercarse a la voz quejosa que le llegó a los oídos tan fuerte y claro que hizo a su corazón saltar. Sabía que solo una persona provocaba eso y, aunque no le gustara la idea, no se sorprendió para nada cuando se encontró con un rubio de ojos azules recargado en un árbol cercano de donde estaba él.

Quien se sorprendió fue otro. Naruto escuchó pequeños ruidos de pisadas y, al levantar la vista de las moras que había encontrado para acompañar su manzana se quedó mudo y casi en estado de shock. Sin darse cuenta el pequeño dejó secretamente una impresión difícil de desvanecer en el corazón de Sasuke, los enormes ojos azules desempolvaron su caja de sentimientos y, aunque no debía comprometer la misión de ninguna manera existente, mucho menos sentimental, supo que había caído en unas redes jamás lanzadas hacía él.

Sasuke aun no lo sabía, pero cosas nacieron al verse reflejado en aquel puro color. Con un pequeño movimiento de la mano de Naruto hacía el cinturón que guardaba sus kunais, los instintos del mayor despertaron y supo que estaba alertando con su penetrante mirada al chico que hasta esos momentos había estado tranquilamente comiendo. O más bien quejándose.

 **-Lo siento, no quería molestarte -** Naruto se detuvo en seco, Sasuke, aunque no era típico en él, buscó entre la mochila que había mantenido recelosamente colgada a su espalda y sacó un poco bento que, aunque Naruto no sabía, la chica de Suna había preparado para él con algunas cosas que había cazado el día anterior en las cercanías del bosque **-No voy hacerte daño, solo quería darte esto -** Con pasos lentos el mayor dejó a los pies de Naruto la comida y retrocedió de nuevo, el menor no había dicho palabra alguna, se mantenía expectante y desconfiado **-No esta envenenada si eso piensas, esa comida era para mí pero creo que tú la disfrutarías más -** Sasuke sonrió un poco y se sentó alejado del menor a la espera de que aceptara su acto de bondad, uno que aun no sabía interpretar ni entendía por qué lo había hecho

 **-¿Por qué debería confiar en lo que dices? -** El azabache se encogió de hombres y le dijo que no podía hacer nada para que pensara de otra manera, al final de cuentas él solo quería ser amable **-¿Por qué? Ni siquiera me conoces-ttebayo -** Un puchero gracioso adornó las facciones de Naruto, uno que hizo a Sasuke sonreír más abiertamente como nunca antes lo había hecho y este acto hizo sonrojar a un rubio de piel bronce.

 **-Todos necesitamos compañía en algún momento ¿no? Siempre te he visto solo... no sé si es porque tu compañero murió o algo así pero, bueno... Mejor me voy, disfruta la comida, Dobe -** El menor miró como a pasos lentos el otro se alejaba, después miró la comida y, aun con algo de inseguridad, la probó. Era deliciosa.

Algunos otros días más pasaron y, después de aquel detalle humano por parte del Uchiha, muchos fueron los momentos que compartieron aunque no tanto como hubiesen deseado, desde aquel día cada vez que podía Sasuke le daba su almuerzo al menor y lo disfrutaban, aun cuando solo fueran dos o tres palabras las que cruzaran en lo que el menor tardara en almorzar. El problema por el que no habían avanzado en una relación que los dos esperaban jamás se fuera a dar era que el mayor siempre tenía a la chica Suna detrás de él, incluso Naruto podía ver que tanto odiaba Sasuke a la chica, más cuando intentaba colgársele al brazo.

Era un estorbo.

 **-Ni siquiera sabía que podía llegar a gustarme alguien algún día-ttebayo -** A pesar de ser palabras que deberían llevar un significado positivo Naruto no le daba el tono que debería, que le gustara alguien y más en la situación en la que se encontraba era malo, era un problema.

La luna se reflejaba en sus ojos, el pequeño abrazó sus piernas y recargó su espalda en el tronco del árbol al que había trepado aquella tarde y del cual no tenía intenciones de bajar, su expresión se debatía en el espacio entre lo que debía hacer y lo que quería hacer... Después de pequeños pero especiales momentos junto a Sasuke algo en él había cambiado y sabía que eso no estaba bien, aquel azabache era un objetivo y debía matarlo, debía acabar con él tarde o temprano y la simpatías estaban de más ahí. Tenía que dejar de mirar con ojos bonitos al Uchiha, esperar ansioso algún pequeño encuentro, dejar de pensar en él cada maldito segundo del día.

Y olvidarse de tontos sentimentalismos...

Si algo le había dejado claro el líder de los Akatsuki durante sus años de entrenamiento respecto a sentimientos es que estaban mejor enterrados en el fondo de uno mismo. Comprometer esa misión le costaría la vida y estaba seguro que no sería a manos de ninguno de los incompetentes ninjas dentro de aquella competencia sanguinaria, no. Estaba seguro toda Akatsuki estaría gustoso de aniquilarlo, así que tenía que despabilar, el lugar que se había ganado con sudor y lágrimas estaba en juego... Sasuke no valía tanto como para sacrificar a la pequeña familia que lo había adoptado.

Aunque, aquí entre nos, Naruto lo pensaría dos veces si supiera que aquella familia, en cuanto llegara el momento, lo sacrificaría para hacerse de aquel maravilloso poder que resguardaba en su interior, Akatsuki era una organización que venía planeando un golpe grande desde hace varios años, conseguir a los nueve demonios era parte de ese golpe y para extraerlos de sus correspondientes contenedores tal vez deberían matar al menor, y bueno, eso no los iba a detener pues, como Pain le había dicho a Naruto los sentimentalismos estaban de más. Y bueno, al ser ignorante de todo esto Naruto creía ciegamente en sus "salvadores" y su aprecio por la vida que llevaba lo llevó a decidir un error.

...Durante la noche del 24avo día de la competencia Sasuke y Sai comenzaron a preocuparse, el 73% de los competidores ya habían muertos, el 15% estaba escondido tan bien que, desde el comienzo de la competencia jamás habían sido vistos por ningún lado, el otro por ciento restante estaba tan confiado en sus capacidades que se paseaban sin grandes dificultades frente a otros competidores. Una de las chicas Suna ya había sido atacada y ahora su equipo de cuatro se reducía a tres, aunque después de aquella noche dejarían a la otra chica a su suerte. Aun así Sasuke hubiera dado el mundo entero porque la chica que iba con él hubiese sido la que enterraron aquella mañana, pero el mundo no te concede todo lo que pides.

Kizame, uno de los Akatsuki, se había encontrado cara a cara con Sai y la chica, el pelinegro escapó y le recomendó a la ninja que hiciera lo mismo, ella se confió demasiado y se paró a enfrentar a alguien que con solo mirarlo ya podías empezar a darte por muerto, el final era predecible y Sai no iba arriesgar su vida por una tonta.

Y eh ahí una de las razones por las que el último mencionado estaba preocupado, las cosas se iban poniendo cada vez más feas, los ninjas restantes se esfumarían más rápido que nunca, lo sabía, lo presentía. Kizame era un ejemplo claro, tantos días lo había hastiado y ahora estaba cazando, buscando a las presas y acabando con ellas por el impulso de querer regresar a su vida normal. Si había algo que Sai no quería, era tener que encontrarse con aquel sujeto.

Por otro lado, mientras la brisa de la noche movía sus cabellos azulinos sobre aquel techo que se había comenzado a mojar por gotas caídas del cielo, Sasuke se cuestionaba con Sai a su espalda y con la vista perdida al frente sí, cuando llegase el momento, sería capaz de olvidarse de lo mucho que se había encaprichado con cierto rubio para poder aniquilarlo o verlo morir, después de todo esa era su misión y debía cumplir su deber. Eran dos opciones crudas, crueles y eran las únicas que valían. Un tonto enamoramiento no cambiaba nada.

Fue así como la verdadera competencia dio inicio, con un nuevo uniforme ANBU para los dos, Sasuke y Sai se colocaron sus mascaras, hasta el momento las victimas que habían sufrido bajo sus armas podían ser contadas con una sola mano pero esa noche aquello iba a cambiar, tiempos difíciles se acercaban, decisiones complicadas ya no podían quedar para "el después".

Era el comienzo de la temporada de cacería y los corderos huían despavoridos.

Así que busquen refugio amigos, porque no muchos estarán vivos al amanecer.

Y rastreando un poco, en una cueva al fondo del bosque, cierto rubio se tapaba con la capa de Akatsuki que había buscado por necesidad, era su segunda noche en aquel lugar, momentos atrás había estado fuera, buscando comida cuando repentinamente había comenzado a llover, se había empapado casi al instante y ahora su cuerpo temblaba por la falta de fuente de calor, no había comido en un par de días, la poca agua que había logrado conseguir se había terminado minutos atrás, estaba en un verdadero apuro y, el único aliado con el que contaba seguramente estaría alegre de verlo en aquellas condiciones si fuera capaz.

 **-Bonita forma de morir-tteba -** La sonrisa nostálgica del menor no era un panorama lindo de ver, su estado era deplorable y preocupante, seguramente Konoha estaba bailando de alegría en ese momento.

 **-¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA! -** Gritos y ruidos se escucharon fuera de la cueva, pisadas apresuradas se acercaban, quejidos de alguien le llegaban con claridad, Naruto no podía más que maldecir su suerte. Si alguien lo encontraba seguramente lo iban a matar, en su estado débil ¿Quién no lo aprovecharía? Si hace unos momentos estaba perdido, ahora ya podía darse por muerto.

La lluvia se convirtió en tormenta a mitad de la cacería, Sai se había perdido en algún punto y él se había mojado lo suficiente como para no bañarse en los siguientes tantos días, Sasuke esta frustrado y enojado pero, aun pareciendo gato recién bañado, a lo lejos había podido divisar una cueva perfecta para refugiarse y se dirigía a la misma tan rápido como el lodo y la poca visión le permitían.

 **-Uzumaki... -** Su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar al fugitivo numero uno de Konoha en aquella cueva, al entrar lo único que pensó fue en buscar la manera de hacer alguna fogata pero, ahora que veía a Naruto con aquella mirada aterrada sobre él, se quedó en estado de shock.

 **-Eres de Konoha... -** Su voz desilusionada y rota le provocó más sentimientos de los que sabía podía soportar, su máscara cayó al suelo desde su mano y quiso acercarse al menor para poder comprobar su estado de salud, su aspecto, su visible estado de enfermedad le estaban partiendo el alma pero, la negativa a cualquier movimiento suyo lo sorprendió y le impidió reaccionar otra vez **\- Aléjate de mí-tteba -** Naruto se deshizo de la capa y con grandes esfuerzos se paró para ponerse en posición de ataque, descubrir que Sasuke era de Konoha había reafirmado una decisión errónea que ahora sería difícil de cambiar.

De él corría la cuenta de que es noche Sasuke iba a morir.

 **-No voy a pelear contigo, no pienso hacerte daño -** Naruto bufó **-Estás débil ¿De verdad crees que tienes una oportunidad contra mí en ese estado? -** Sasuke intentó caminar de nuevo hacía el menor, Naruto lanzó una kunai cerca de sus pies y sus ojos azules cambiaron a un rojo intenso **-Esta bien, tú te lo buscaste -** Uchiha Sasuke acortó distancias entre los dos tan rápido que Naruto no pudo reaccionar y reventó de un puñetazo el rostro de aquel a quien hace poco intentaba ayudar.

Naruto cayó inconsciente al instante, estaba agotado y débil. Un simple golpe como aquel había acabo por el momento con toda su determinación y eso era lo que Uchiha había buscado al golpearlo así. Ahora con el tiempo del mundo y con una delicadeza que no había tenido a la hora de golpear a Naruto, alzó a este en brazos y lo condujo al fondo de la cueva, buscó la capa de Akatsuki y lo tapó, hurgó un poco entre sus cosas y utilizó todo lo que pudo para tratar un poco la fiebre y deshidratación del menor, cuando hizo todo lo que pudo cargó de nuevo al rubio y lo sentó entre sus piernas aun con la capa cubriendo muy bien el cuerpo de Naruto para abrazarlo y así guardar calor corporal, durante las siguientes horas, en las cuales la lluvia no paró pero si disminuyo de intensidad, Sasuke cuidó de Naruto aun cuando estaba consciente que en vez de hacerlo debería dejarlo morir.

 **-¿Por qué haces esto-ttebayo? -** Cuando Naruto despertó aun seguía en brazos de Sasuke y el panorama allá afuera había vuelto a empeorar, durante los siguientes par de días tal vez eso seguiría así pero el mayor no tenía prisa por dejar aquel lugar, aumentar un tiempo junto a Naruto era algo que no quería desaprovechar.

 **-No debería ¿verdad? -** El silencio de Naruto lo hizo sonreír detrás de él **-Cuando salí de la academia ninja de Konoha y conocí a mi sensei, Hatake Kakashi, este me contó una vez la catástrofe más grande de nuestra nación -** Sasuke recargó su cabeza en la fría pared de la cueva y sintió el cuerpo del menor tensarse al escucharlo hablar de un tema del que nunca esperó escuchar otra vez **-Hace muchos años el demonio de nueve colas, Kyuubi, atacó nuestra aldea y destruyó todo a su paso, aquel monstruo destruyó familias enteras y arruinó miles de vidas, el Hokage de aquel entonces, Minato Namikaze, decidió sacrificar a lo que más amaba en el mundo para salvar a la aldea que lo vio nacer. Su hijo se convirtió en contenedor y él en un cuerpo sin vida pero... Konoha estaba a salvo, todo gracias a él y a ese pequeño que aun no sabía lo valioso que podía llegar a ser -** Naruto rió con tristeza y Sasuke comprendió un poco el por qué **-Ese niño era Uzumaki Naruto y muchos aldeanos cometieron errores que él nunca va a perdonar, lo tacharon de monstruo, le cargaron una culpa que no le correspondía a él, llenaron su pequeña cabeza de odio y aniquilaron el futuro prometedor que le correspondía como el hijo del más grande de los ninjas que alguna vez gobernaron Konoha -** Sasuke pegó más la espalda de Naruto a su pecho y buscó su mano por instinto, al encontrarla la entrelazó con la suya y recargó su frente en el hombro del menor **-Las consecuencias de sus actos crearon al ninja más peligroso de nuestra era, a un asesino en serie prácticamente imposible de vencer, Kakashi siempre me decía que si hubiera estado a su lado como su padre, el cuarto Hokage, lo había estado con él aquel niño hubiera sido un gran héroe en estos tiempos, como eso ya no podía ser lo único que quedaba ahora era darle caza y procurar que las muertes tuvieran un fin, aun si para lograrlo se debía matar al hijo de su mentor -** Naruto gimoteó y se mordió el labio inferior.

No quería llorar.

 **-Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que es vivir con odio a tu alrededor -** Su voz se quebraba y sentía su corazón oprimirse, dolía recordar **-Yo no era un monstruo, yo no había matado a nadie, yo solo... -** Ya no podía aguantar más **-Si matar era la condición que debía cumplir para tener un hogar no iba a dudar en hacerlo, Akatsuki es todo lo que tengo, son mi familia... No puedo fallarles, no puedo fallarle a él... Son lo único que tengo-tteba -** Sasuke besó la mejilla de Naruto y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.

 **-Eso no es cierto, por ahora... mientras tú quieras que sea así, también me tienes a mí -** No iba a durar tanto como quisiera, tal vez un día dormiría a su lado y no abriría los ojos otra vez, Sasuke estaba poniendo su vida en peligro al ponerse en manos de aquel asesino pero una parte de él sabía que lo valía, sabía que era algo que de verdad quería hacer y era algo de lo que nunca se iba a arrepentir, incluso si el final del camino de aquella decisión era morir.

Un par de horas después el silencio se hizo insoportable, Sasuke dejó a Naruto descansando y le prometió regresar mientras iba por algo de madera que pudiera servirles ante aquel frío calador, abrazarse ya no bastaba, el clima había empeorado demasiado. Cuando llegó a los pocos minutos Naruto lo estaba esperando para ayudarlo a prender la fogata y, a juzgar por su semblante un poco menos pálido, se estaba recuperando con rapidez y éxito.

Juntos comieron de los frutos que Sasuke había guardado en sus pertenencias y después se decidieron por dormir, Naruto extendió la capa e invitó al Uchiha con una muda mirada acercarse a él, para cuando se dieron cuenta el rubio se acomodaba sobre su pecho con la mirada perdida y las mejillas sonrosadas mientras Sasuke intentaba no sonreír como un bobo enamorado.

Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo terminaría todo ese caos pero por el momento iban a disfrutar un poco el uno del otro, el mundo afuera estaba en pausa, mientras el clima horrible durase ellos podrían vivir en una burbuja alejados de todo lo demás.

Naruto esperaba que eso durara para siempre.

Y Sasuke solo pensaba en que, si aquella noche iba a ser la última de su vida, por lo menos podía presumir haber muerto con una sonrisa escondida entre unos bellos y rubios cabellos.

Un par de días maravillosos pasaron y Sasuke y él se habían terminado de conocer, el Uchiha no se había guardado detalle alguno en la historia de su vida y él, como compensación, había decidido contarle todo lo que había vivido con Akatsuki. Ni siquiera le importaba si con ello estaba faltando a una de las reglas más importantes de la organización, en ese momento no había nada más importante que esa extraña e incomprendida relación, después de todo ¿Qué problema podía causar sincerarse con él si uno de los dos al final de aquella competencia iba a morir?

 **-Entonces tomaste el lugar de tu hermano -** La afirmación por parte del pequeño lo hizo sonreír y Sasuke asintió. Justo en ese momento estaban pasando su sexto día juntos, Naruto por primera vez podía sonreír y sentirse en confianza con alguien fuera de su pequeña y falsa familia y Sasuke, hombre orgulloso y prepotente, se estaba permitiendo ser simple y relajado como nunca antes lo había sido.

 **-Sai tomó el lugar de Sakura, su eterno amor no correspondido, y yo el de mi tonto hermano Itachi, llámalo sentimentalismo fraternal -** Naruto rió **-Si Sakura dejara de ser tan superficial y cabeza hueca dejaría de estar detrás de mí y se interesaría por Sai, puede ser insoportable pero es un buen partido -** El ceño fruncido de Sasuke al terminar de decir lo que pensaba muy pero muy en el fondo de él hizo sonreír al menor.

 **-Eres un sentimental -** Sasuke lo miró mal - **Vamos, acéptalo, tomar el lugar de tu hermano en una misión suicida, estar preocupado aunque no me lo digas por tu amigo, creer que es un buen partido** -Sasuke viró los ojos fastidiado **-Y ayudarme cuando era seguro que iba a morir dentro de esta cueva aun cuando sabes que tarde o temprano puedo llegar a matarte -** La seriedad en la mirada del Uchiha estaba puesta sobre el pequeño que tenía frente a él, Naruto no lo miraba por no querer ver el rostro que la cruda realidad podría provocar entre los dos, en vez de eso jugueteaba con sus dedos y fingía no sentir una opresión en su pecho.

 **-Hubiera hecho eso por cualquiera, yo no estoy aquí para matar a todo lo que se me cruce en frente, si lo merecen, si quieren conseguir ese pergamino para el mal no me queda de otra que cumplir mi misión y matarlos, pero tú no significas ninguna amenaza, no cuando te encontré en esta cueva y no lo eres en este momento, sé que no me harías daño -** Naruto rió y se tapó el rostro con sus manos. Era en esos momentos en los que deseaba ser capaz de sentir nada.

 **-Te equivocas-tteba -** Su voz sonó dolida **-Cuando menos te lo esperes te haré tanto daño que me suplicaras que te mate, lo que debiste hacer fue dejarme morir, no solo por lo que represento sino porque según lo que dices, yo me lo merezco -** sus mejillas se mojaron con lágrimas, la visión se empañó y su voz perdió tono, Naruto estaba quebrándose lentamente frente a esos ojos negros pertenecientes a una persona que no sabía qué pensar o cómo reaccionar **-Soy un fugitivo, mi vida entera tiene manchas de sangre y no dudare añadir una más si eso significa cumplir mi misión -** Aquella molestia en su pecho lo estaba ahogando, al alzar la mirada y encontrarse con Sasuke algo se rompió para siempre dentro de él, por un fugaz momento todo a su alrededor se vio y se sintió con una claridad que lo asustó, las palabras que luego salieron de su boca fueron impulsos que no pudo contener y tampoco quería ocultar **-Te quiero, tal vez incluso seas la única persona a la cual realmente querré tanto en toda mi vida, porque duele, duele y nunca antes me había sentido así, no por alguien que se supone debería matar. Si mi padre- - ¡BASTA! -** Sasuke en algún momento se levantó enojado de lado y se arrodilló estruendosamente frente al menor, tomó sus hombros y lo sacudió con enojo, lo obligó a mirarlo, lo obligó a enfrentar sus ojos rojos por la furia, a su Sharingan.

 **-Ese criminal no es tu padre ¡Esas personas no son tu familia! Tú no deberías ser así ¡Tú estabas destinado a grandes cosas! ¡A ser un héroe! ...pero te acobardaste por unos pocos insultos y malas miradas ¡Aun puedes cambiar! Podrías entregarte y... -** La mirada incrédula y rojiza de Naruto lo hizo retroceder, Sasuke sintió un poderoso chakra consumiendo a ese pequeño que antes lloraba mientras le decía que sentía algo por él.

 **-¡Tú no puedes entender lo que sentí durante los años que viví en ese lugar! ¡No sabes lo que hicieron! Tú tenías un hogar y una familia, tenías apoyo y todo el mundo te admiraba por un apellido que no vale nada frente a mí, a comparación mía naciste en cuna de oro ¡Así que no puedes decirme que fui un cobarde cuando tuve que aguantar sus golpes, sus insultos y su acoso! No me digas que fui un cobarde cuando lo único que quería hacer era huir de esos estúpidos niños que me tiraban piedras al pasar frente al parque... No puedes decirme que pude haber sido un héroe o que estaba destino a grandes cosas porque, si tú sabías de mí en ese entonces ¿Por qué no hiciste nada? ¿Por qué no me buscaste? ¿Por qué ese tal Kakashi no fue por mí? -** Naruto había comenzado a perder el control, por un momento Sasuke se sintió intimidado pero, más que eso, se dijo así mismo que era un completo tonto, había hablado de más, se había dejado llevar por el enojo que le producía saberse especial pero no lo suficiente para importar **-Ellos han sido mi familia Sasuke, no voy a fallarles solo porque me enamore -** Y aun aunque había dicho aquello se negaba a hacerle daño, Naruto se dio la vuelta y caminó con toda la intención de salir de aquel lugar.

 **-¡Esta lloviendo a mares! ¡NO PUEDES IRTE! -** El lazo se estiraba, sentía que lo iba a perder para siempre, Naruto no escuchó pero él actuó. Sasuke se aventó sobre él y lo abrazó tan fuerte como le fue posible, Naruto forcejeó, gritó y arañó la piel que estaba a su alcance, el mayor no quería dejarlo ir. No aún.

 **-¡No puedo seguir con esto! ¡No quiero-tteba! -** Las lágrimas salieron de nuevo, el toque y la cercanía de Sasuke le quemaban la piel, la necesidad que sentía por estar a su lado incrementaba con cada roce y sabía que eso no estaba bien. **-¡Sasuke...! -** Un suave toque sobre sus labios, ver aquellos ojos penetrantes suplicándole un alto para aquella situación, el Uchiha no había encontrado mejor solución para calmarlo que besarlo tan delicadamente que le cortó la respiración.

 **-No quiero dejarte, no puedes hacerme esto a mí -** Sus corazones se desbocaron, alocados por sentirse unidos como debía ser, frenéticos ante la idea de un más y esperanzados por un para siempre que muy en el fondo les provocaba fisuras al saber que eso nunca iba a pasar **-Te quiero, así que por favor... No te vayas, no me dejes aquí -** Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza, se sentía entre la espada y la pared **-Solo por hoy, solo un poco más -** Sentir esa mirada desesperada, tener tan cerca esos labios, sentir la calidez de esas manos afianzadas fuertemente a su cuerpo.

Sin querer responder a un Naruto prefirió acortar la distancia y esta vez él besó al mayor, sus manos buscaron desesperados su cuello, se enredaron en las hebras azuladas, Sasuke lo pegó contra su cuerpo, implorando más contacto, más roces casuales, más de Naruto.

Al separarse los ojos de los dos brillaban de excitación, de amor.

 _ **-Solo... una noche más-tteba -**_

El suspiro se desvaneció en el aire tan rápido como el paso de las horas, el tiempo esta vez decidió ponerse en su contra, negando en silencio aquella unión que al final solo provocaba tanto dolor. Era como si quisiera ahorrarles lágrimas y lamentos, como si quisiera que los besos y las caricias repartidas aquel día fueran tan pocas para que no costara dejarlas atrás, como si quisiese guardar su propio sufrimiento porque, como espectador y único interventor entre los dos, él también quería parar, por que él sufría pero ellos morían con el paso de los minutos, incapaces de comprender que lo que él veía no era amor.

 _Eso era un huracán que solo les traería su mutua destrucción._

Fue así como todo terminó en un parpadeo, toda caricia quedaría tatuada después de aquella noche, recordándoles a los dos que la mitad de lo que eran estaba con alguien más que no podían amar con libertad, a pesar del hermoso momento, como una bofetada, el nuevo día se alzó con el sol y el cielo mágicamente se despejó, procurando que al despertar se entendiera que todo tenía un fin, y su fin era con el cantó de los pájaros resonando en sus oídos.

Un poco antes de medio día unos ojos se abrieron con tristeza en ellos, la tranquilidad y la frescura que se respiraba en el ambiente lo apuñaló, cuando Naruto se dio cuenta del silencio de la lluvia y el ruido encantador de las aves, lloró. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo? No lo supo. Sasuke seguía dormido, aferrado a su cintura y posiblemente con una sonrisa en el rostro que nadie le conocía, ni le conocería, porque solo le pertenecía a él.

 **-Te amo-ttebayo -** La voz de Naruto salió temblorosa y quebrada, implorando a los cielos que, si en verdad había alguien que lo estaba escuchando allá arriba, hiciera algo para que ese inevitable palpitar doloroso en su pecho desapareciera.

La despedida sería dolorosa, no quería cometer estupideces, llegar a retractarse, dejarse llevar por los sentimientos era algo que no se iba a permitir así mismo y, aun llorando, se separó de Sasuke sin despertarlo, tomó sus pertenencias y se decidió por huir como el cobarde que siempre fue, dejando atrás como único recuerdo aquella capa que representaba todo lo que era. Naruto no tenía ni el valor ni el corazón para mirar a esos ojos negros y darle la espalda para siempre, sería como mutilarse así mismo, era mejor así. Sin despedirse.

Una vez con sus cosas listas se acercó al Uchiha y lo observó por unos momentos más, algo no iba bien, sentía un mal presentimiento. Un nudo en la garganta.

Tenía que irse de ahí. Ya.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando la falta de calor y contacto desperezó a Sasuke, tal vez media hora a lo mucho. No abrió los ojos, negándose un poco más a la realidad, como un mudo consuelo buscó el chakra del menor ya sabiendo a esas alturas que estaba completamente solo en aquella cueva, se dijo así mismo que no podía estar lejos, pero no sentir nada lo asustó.

Sasuke se sentó y frunció el ceño, tratando de concentrarse más a su alrededor, pensar que Naruto no estaba cerca era lo lógico pero algo dentro de él le decía, le exigía que debía buscar alguna señal de él. Algo impaciente y con un mal sabor de boca, se paró y se vistió tan rápido como pudo, Sasuke corrió a la salida de la cueva, sintiendo que cada paso era un golpe directo a su corazón. Confundido por aquellas sensaciones quiso darse un tiempo para respirar y tranquilizarse un poco, la paranoia no hacía bien, tenía que conservar la poca calma que le quedaba...

O eso pretendía hasta que ahí, justo a la derecha de la entrada de la cueva, un charco de sangre le llamó la atención... Antes de salir su corazón ya había caído en un abismo, la imagen de el rubio cabello que se fue viendo a cada pasó que daba cerca de la entrada lo destruyó, Sasuke nunca había llorado pero ahora, ahora su imagen de chico rudo no tenía espació ahí.

El Uchiha se dejó caer de rodillas a un lado del cuerpo sin vida de Naruto.

Del cuerpo boca abajo desangrado y mal herido que, al mantener la cabeza de lado, mantenía la vista hacía la entrada de la cueva con su mano derecha extendida a la misma dirección, Sasuke también notó surcos de lágrimas secas que delataban la agonía y sufrimiento que seguramente el ojiazul había sentido hasta su última respiración y, al ser testigo de la imagen, ser consciente de la realidad que le había tocado vivir, saber que no había podido hacer nada para salvarlo, lo mató por dentro.

 **-¿Pobre, no? -** Sasuke no se movió, sus sentidos estaban apagados, tenía la mirada perdida y sus pensamientos eran exclusivos para Naruto **-Él de verdad creía que lo dejaría vagar por ahí sin vigilancia, sin correa el niño es peligroso y yo no vine porque sí, mantenerlo a raya era mi misión mientras que la de él era apegarse al plan que el líder le confió -** Kizame estaba recostado en la rama del árbol más cercano al cuerpo de Naruto justo detrás de Sasuke, su espada estaba llena de sangre, sus manos, su ropa, todo él tenía rastros que lo señalaban culpable de aquella escena desgarradora para uno de los legendarios hermanos Uchiha **-Iba a regresar contigo -** Kizame bajó de un saltó del árbol y se colocó a espaldas del azabache, justo como lo había hecho con Naruto antes de matarlo **-Pensé que eras una diversión, que en cuanto te encontrara de nuevo después de esto te mataría sin dudarlo, fue entrenado como un arma, no creí que se fuera a encaprichar** -Así como Kizame decía Naruto había salido de la cueva con aire decidido, como si todo ya hubiera quedado en el pasado, como si hubiera sido un juego... Luego de varios segundo en los que permaneció estático Naruto miró sus manos y sonrió, Kizame, intrigado, frunció el ceño cuando lo miró dar media vuelta con esa estúpida expresión en el rostro, no era tonto, ese chiquillo iba a hacer una tontería, iba a dejar todo por un hombre, por un calentón. Antes de que ese chiquillo hiciera algo tomó una decisión, le diría a Pain que Naruto se había dejado engañar con palabras bonitas y mimos llenos de engaños, que ese Uchiha lo había matado como era su misión y él había cobrado venganza, después de todo no era tonto, si le decía a Pain que él había matado a Naruto clavándole su especial espada de lado a lado seguramente lo degollaría pues su acción tal vez había acabado con la oportunidad de hacerse con el Kyuubi.

 **-Él creía en ustedes... Se supone que eran su familia -** Kizame rió.

 **-¿Su familia? ¡Somos criminales! ¡ASESINOS! Él fue el pobre imbécil que se creó una fantasía tan estúpida como esa, ¿Familia? ¡Por favor! Esa cosa nunca podría formar parte de ninguna familia, es un contenedor, un arma de guerra ¡Lo usábamos! En cuanto dejara de servirnos, íbamos a matarlo de todas formas-** Podía matarlo, aquel Uchiha estaba indefenso, podía matarlo, Sasuke solo lloraba desconsolado con las manos acariciando los cabellos de Naruto, tal vez aun con la tonta idea de verlo revivir.

Pero ya nada se podía hacer. Nada era como debía ser.

Su corazón en algún momento se había convertido en cenizas y él en un cuerpo sin alma, llenó de rencor y sed de venganza. Con un movimiento lento llevó su mano al mango de la espada que había cargado a su hombro apresuradamente antes de salir de aquella cueva que desde ahora sería la tumba de su único amor, Kizame aun reía.

Y él.

Él quería ver correr sangre.

 **-¡PAGARAS POR ESTO! -** El Sharingan hizo aparición, Kizame no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, movimientos rápidos y agiles, propios de un ninja como él lo dejaron totalmente paralizado, ahora quien estaba detrás era Sasuke y, aunque su mano ya había alzado a Samehada, el filo del arma del Uchiha ya había hecho su trabajo.

Había sido un corte limpio. Y como premio la cabeza de aquel tiburón rodó a sus pies.

Como peso muerto que era, el cuerpo cayó, chorreando sangre y sufriendo espasmos post mortem. En todo momento Sasuke no mostró expresión alguna.

 **-Akatsuki... -** Sasuke sintió una sensación vacía apoderarse de él. Venganza. La palabra se repetía con grandes letras dentro de él, quería matarlos, quería acabarlos a como diese lugar. Y sabía muy bien como lo iba a lograr.

 **-¡Sasuke! ¡Maldición Uchiha, he estado buscándote por todos lados! ¿Eres un bastardo, lo sabes, no? ¡Somos un equipo! La cacatúa salió volando ¿y yo? ¡Me empape hasta los huesos! -** Su rostro se giró lentamente hacía la persona que le gritaba - **¿Uchiha? -** Sai se sintió amenazado al ser mirado directamente con el Sharingan aun activo **-Oye ¿Qué pasa contigo, hombre? -**

Su plan era sencillo.

Conseguir el pergamino y llevarlo a los pies del líder, iba a acabar con todos ellos desde a dentro, uno a uno.

Y para eso, para darle comienzo a su venganza... tenía que deshacerse de todos en esa estúpida competencia.

Incluso de Sai.

 **-Kabuto, creo que hemos encontrado al candidato perfecto -** Palabras venenosas, ojos extrañamente amarillos, piel violeta, cabello largo, toda su grotesca apariencia escondida detrás de algunos árboles a la espera de la entrada perfecta con una sonrisa escalofriante.

 **-Tiene razón Orochimaru-sama...ahora solo tiene**


End file.
